The invention relates generally to strand coating systems, and more particularly to variable spacing strand coating systems and guide rollers therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel strand coating systems and guide rollers therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and guide rollers therefor that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and guide rollers therefor that are reliable.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand guide rollers that are configured specifically for a particular application.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and modular guide rollers therefor having a plurality of spaced apart grooves for guiding corresponding strands.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and modular guide rollers therefor that may be assembled or configured from a limited set of components to provide different strand guide spacings.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and guide rollers therefor that may be configured from a limited set of components to accommodate different numbers of strands.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating systems and guide rollers therefor that are made less susceptible to misalignment by providing no more strand guide grooves than are required for an application.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating applicator guide rollers comprising a hub, a strand guide and in some embodiments a plurality of strand guides disposed in stacked relation about the hub, each of the plurality of strand guides having a groove disposed on an outer surface thereof, the grooves spaced apart along the axis of the hub.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel strand coating apparatuses comprising a coating material dispenser with an orifice coupled to an applicator head, a strand guide roller coupled to the applicator head in spaced apart relation to the coating material dispenser, the strand guide roller having a hub and one or more strand guides disposed thereabout, the strand guides each having an annular groove disposed thereabout and located adjacent the coating material orifice.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel modular strand coating applicator guide roller systems comprising a hub having an axial support opening with bearings, the hub having a radial shoulder flange, a collar removably disposed about the hub, the collar spaced axially from the shoulder flange, one or more identical annular strand guides removably disposed in stacked relation about the hub between the shoulder flange and the removable collar, each strand guide having a corresponding annular groove disposed on an outer surface thereof.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.